Electronic devices (e.g., cellular telephones and handheld media players) can provide utility to users. One example of such utility can be an alarm function. In conventional alarm functions for electronic devices, the user can set the date and time for an alarm. When the user-selected date and time is reached, an audio and/or a visual indication is provided to the user by the electronic device. This indication can be in the form of a repeated alarm tone or ring, for example.
In some electronic devices, a user may not be able to program the alarm to display contextual information (e.g., event-specific information). The user generally must remember or record contextual information elsewhere (usually outside of the device).
It can be desirable for an electronic device to reduce or minimize the number of buttons used for user input. However, limiting the number of buttons can reduce the user's ability to customize electronic device features. For example, when an electronic device does not have a keyboard, a user may not be able to easily associate contextual information with an alarm.
There are currently available applications that provide a user with the ability to program alarms. Examples of these applications include iCal™ marketed by Apple Inc., of Cupertino, Calif., and Outlook™, marketed by Microsoft Corporation, of Redmond, Wash. These applications can allow a user to create alarms that can be programmed by the user to include contextual information, which can identify the event for which the alarm was created. However, when the user wishes to transfer that alarm to another electronic device, the receiving electronic device may not be able to automatically present the contextual information when the alarm goes off.